I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt
by Jamillia
Summary: Emmett's just been shown youtube. What is about to happen?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**Bella's POV.**

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Edward! Bella! Alice! Jasper! Rosalie! Come down here!!"

I stepped out of Edward's room and walked to the stairs, only to find Emmett bouncing up and down on the chair in front of the computer. We had just shown him youtube yesterday and he was spending all his time searching for movies. He had found movies from whataboutadam, charlieissocool, milkandc00kies, and many more. As Edward came up behind me, I heard the familiar words of 'I'm Too Sexy' start.

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

Everybody was gathered on the stairs, staring open-mouthed at Emmett. He started dancing around making suggestive movements. In the seconds of music that followed the introduction, Rosalie leapt and tackled Emmett to the ground. She snarled at him once and he threw her off when the words started again.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

Emmett had started a strip tease. By the end of the verse his shirt was off and he posed for us. He continued by doing the Egyptian dance for the next verse.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan_

_To sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

In the music that followed, Emmett did the chicken dance and we all broke into a chorus of laughter. This was hilarious.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

He did the disco for this, just to entertain the lyrics. The 'normalness' of this temporarily reduced the laughter. As the next part came up, he did a model walk back and forth. Emmett was doing a very good job.

_I'm a model_

_You know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk_

_On the catwalk, yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

More music filled the room along with our constant laughter. Jasper was bursting because of all of us, and he radiated more happiness back to us. A very excited Alice pulled Rosalie to the floor of the room. They took turns doing their model walk. It was much better than Emmett's, but he could still beat out any human model for the job.

_I'm too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy for my car_

_Too sexy by far_

Emmett squatted so he looked like he was sitting and started pretend driving. All the while, he shook his shoulders, looking as sexy he could. Rosalie and Alice took up position in the 'back seat'.

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat_

_What do you think about that?_

Jasper, no longer able to contain the excitement being thrown his way, decided to join in the fun. Both he and Alice along with Rosalie and Emmett partnered up and starting jumping around the room laughing.

_I'm a model_

_You know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk_

_On the catwalk, yeah_

_I shake my little touché on the catwalk_

This time it was Edward's turn to join in the fun. He stepped out from behind me and walked down the stairs. I watched him as he reached the bottom and 'shook his little touché.' I couldn't help but burst into another fit of laughter.

I jumped down the stairs and landed in his arms. We started spinning around the room to the music. This was great!

_I'm too sexy for my_

_Too sexy for my_

_Too sexy for my_

I was placed on the couch as the five vampires all took their turns doing more of the model walk. I couldn't help but stare at the amazingly beautiful sight before me.

_I'm a model_

_You know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah_

_I shake my little touché on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat_

_Too sexy for my cat_

_Poor pussy, poor pussycat_

Realizing what the next set of lyrics was, Edward came to sit next to me on the couch. He put his arm around me and held me close. The rest of them continued dancing and singing.

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

Finally the end, everybody collapsed onto the floor in a fit of laughter. We would certainly need to show Emmett 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne after this.

**By request, I have done an "Emmett singing 'I'm Too Sexy'" for you all. I hope you all enjoyed! And no, I don't intend to do "Emmett singing 'Girlfriend'" unless I get an overwhelming number of requests.**


End file.
